This was only lust
by buzolicious
Summary: Sherlock & Joan - Valentine's Day Irony


On the contrary of everyone in the dining lounge, Sherlock was wearing a basic grey Varvatos V- Neck shirt and his black Diesel jeans with Steve Madden Bristol shoes which can be considered as elegant for that outfit. His bestfriend Eddie , from old rehab days, was sitting on the opposite of the table. Next to Eddie, there was May, Eddie's lovely fiance, and opposite of May, there was a patient, gentle and beautiful girl, Sherlock's fiance Elizabeth, a.k.a. Liz.

How wouldn't Liz be "patient" ? She was with Sherlock. She had to be patient. What she found about Sherlock was quite simple, Sherlock was a charming and intelligent young man but he could be so childish and hard to live with sometimes. Especially considering that he was practically living during the night and almost never , Liz was finding something "beautiful" inside Sherlock's heart, and it was enough for her to love him. She wasn't expecting so much from a man was kind to her, that was all matters. Because Sherlock usually was not "kind" to anyone.

Last spring, Liz and Sherlock met in some serial-killer NYPD case. How romantic! Liz was also a succesful detective and Sherlock must be impressed - because they spent so many nights together in Sherlock's wasn't "love" for Sherlock, but well, she was good at sex. And Sherlock was able to put up with her, unlike he isn't with other wasn't expecting so much then too, they were having sex, maybe ordering pizza aftermath, and then she was leaving for waking up early on the next day for was liking this situation, he could even call this as a " relationship" as long as nothing is bothering him. Then, after 3months of this sex-based relationship, Liz figured out that she was pregnant. She told this to Sherlock honestly, and she added that she want to have a baby because she wasn't in her earlier 30's anymore, and she wanted to keep that baby, with Sherlock in her life or without. She didn't say a word about marriage, or any kind of attachment. Yet, Sherlock was much more understanding than she ever an English man, by means of his culture and growing-up manners, he wanted this baby to have at least his last name. That's why, he let Liz know that they can "officially" get married. Well of course, he didn't propose for Liz or something. Nor they didn't move into each others' house. They were still just friends without benefits (due to pregnancy) who is waiting for something to stand up together.

Yet, that day was Valentine's day, and Sherlocks best-friend ( who can be also considered as his mentor for adapting himself to "human life" ) Eddie offered him to go on a "double-date"ish dinner, for only pleasing Liz and May. Sherlock wasn't believing in Valentine's Day or smth and he knew that Liz wasn't expecting nor believing such thing too. But Eddie -who is also succesful lawyer- told him that sometimes women can pretend things like they weren't important but they also secretly hope that they came true. Sherlock shrugged when he heard this with acceptance and said "Whatever, I'd like to eat my food in a classy restaurant."

Eddie did the reservation and such also warned Sherlock "Suit up!", Sherlock wrinkled. "Um, no thanks, dear Mr. Fashion Consultant." He recklessly texted to Liz and said "Tonight, at 8. I will take you from your place. See you." Liz was surprised, there was no additional explanation, she rolled her eyes and texted back "Ah..Sherlock.I like your originality,but sometimes it's just tiring. What's the deal at 8? Where are we going?" Sherlock replied clearly, without any proposing or kindness. "Today is Valentine's Day,we are joining Eddie&May for you may like can cancel." Liz was surprised, yet she was impressed. She finally felt like it's a real relationship even tho there wasn't Sherlock's romantic surprise or asking for a date."That's all it can be from Sherlock" she thought. She replied quickly to not to make him run. "No it's perfect, see you at night!"

At exactly 8 o'clock, Sherlock was on the Liz's door. Knocked only opened the door and said with a smile "I like punctual man!" Sherlock tried to be nice and just simply said "You look nice." Actually, Liz was beautiful that night. She dressed so chic and her hair was down and she was looking like so beautiful said "Taxi is waiting, shall we?" and after Liz took her purse, they got into Taxi and without talking on the way, they arrived to Perpetua Restaurant in found the table which Eddie&May were sitting,and he directed Liz to the pulled Liz's chair and that was probably the only kindness he was gonna show in all night. Since Liz wasn't like a "real girlfriend", she was meeting with Eddie and May just then. Liz thought that Eddie and May was cute and "real" was aware of Sherlock and Liz's non-real relationship so they were avoiding to ask questions like "How did you two meet ? " , "What's his favorite food?" etc. Afterall, May was aware of Sherlock's character. She knew him, little bit from Eddie, and also herself. Eddie, May and Sherlock were meeting for a beer sometimes. She was thinking that Sherlock can be good friend to hang out for a beer but hell no, not as a boyfriend. She felt pity for Liz.

Sherlock was so quite and to break the tension, May said to Liz "You look beautiful, what is that dress? You need to tell me!", Liz answered with the pleasure of the first "real" compliment "Ah thank you so much, its Versace, but I am sure it's nothing comparing to your great Gucci!". Eddie was liking to Liz, he wanted to corner Sherlock and asked "Why you didn't meet us with Liz earlier?" but then he regretted. May was afraid of Sherlock's any "heart-breaking"answer and intervened quickly "I am sure Sherlock wanted to have Liz all to himself." And they kindly had a laugh together. Sherlock's reply wasn't too late tho, "No,actually I didn't find any interesting point to gather all the people I hang out with." then he drink from his wine. Liz was clearly offended by the "hang out" expression, it was obvious from her face. Eddie and May looked at each other and felt sorry for Liz it was the truth afterall, yet, every truth shouldn't be told everywhere and didn't let this thing to make her mood down, because afterall, even going this dinner was a big process for him&her relationship. "One day at a time." she thought and drank from her "non-alcohol" wine.

Everywhere in the restaurant was full of decorative hearts, lights and "unnecessary artificial couples." for Sherlock. It was annoying. He tried to focus on the food he will eat when they order. He asked impatiently "So, shall we order food if we had enough wine to perplexed ourselves?" They ordered food,and when they were waiting for orders to come, Eddie&May went for a dance in a romantic song. Liz kept drinking her non-alcohol wine while Sherlock was reading some news from his phone as a sign of boredom.

May looked at the table when they were dancing and said to Eddie "I feel sorry for this girl, she is beautiful and obviously succesful, but oh God, it must be so hard to be with Sherlock. He is so.." she stopped and Eddie completed the sentence "Sherlock. He is so Sherlock." And they laughed. Eddie continued talking "Well honey, I also feel sorry for her but afterall its Sherlock and I guess Liz was aware of the hardness of this path they were walking." May wrapped her hands around Eddie's neck while dancing and approved. "You are right. She just want to have her baby, and nothing more romantic from Sherlock but his blessing."

Liz wanted to break the silence on table. "What a great restaurant, right?" Sherlock put his phone on his pocket and replied "I prefer to decide after I eat my dish." He added "More wine?" Liz approved.

While Sherlock was drinking his wine and waiting for food impatiently,he was randomly looking around to deduce someone interesting. Then the restaurant door opened, and there was a familiar face with a non-familiar one. It didn't take so much to realize for Sherlock that she was Joan. With a guy. Possibly date. He deduced quickly. Doctor. 32 years old. Single. Symmetry OCD. Besides that, there wasn't something wrong with the guy. He was good looking and wealthy in a has this golden skin which probably from Latin-American roots, perfectly white teeth,and fit body with a wide shoulders and annoyingly all the time smiling-face. Sherlock looked more carefully to be realized from Joan. She seemed happy, she was smiling when the guy took her arm onto were kindly going to their table and Joan finally saw Sherlock. There wasn't anyone opposite to him, so it wasn't so hard to see Sherlock clearly. Especially when their table were so close to each other. Joan's smile freezed for a moment, then she bowed kindly. Sherlock bowed back. Joan thought "Sherlock is here. Really? With Elizabeth. I thought they were just having dating. Well anyway,no work tonight,focus on Carlos." Their table was in front of Sherlock's table,but it was vertical while Sherlock's table was horizontally located. It meant all night eye-longing contact with him wasn't sure if that was her "ideal" date or not. Carlos pulled her chair and Joan unfortunately sit somewhere on the sight of Sherlock. He was still looking. And Joan was running glances sometimes. Carlos must have realized he spoke "What's the matter? Is there someone you know? " Joan picked herself up. "Uh no, I mean yes he is my co-worker ." Carlos replied "Oh do you wanna go and talk with him, or sith with them or something?" he was just trying to be polite. Joan replied quickly "No,no. We are seeing each other everyday at police station. And I don't want anything to ruin tonight." She smiled beautifully at Carlos. He was satisfied with this answer.

Meanwhile, on Sherlock's table, everything was same. Liz was quiet. Watching to dance Sherlock was drinking wine while staring at Joan's table. Liz didn't realize that Sherlock was looking at Joan's table. While Eddie and May coming back from the dance floor, Eddie saw Joan. They met randomly once or twice, when Joan was Sherlock's sober companion, and after that whenever they see each other at police station occasionally, they were briefly talking with each were liking each other and both think that their existance in Sherlock's life was so Sherlock is not the type of guy who should look after himself all alone.

Eddie kindly touched Joan's shoulder from her back, and saluted her "Joan, what a nice surprise." Joan turned her back and saw Eddie, she stood up and kiss Eddie's one cheek kindly, and asked how he Eddie introduced May,he added "We are kind of on a double-date with Sherlock and you know, everything is so hard with Sherlock." he smiled. Joan smiled back. Then she remembered Carlos. "Oh how rude of me, this is Carlos, and Carlos these are my co-worker Sherlock's friends Eddie and May." Carlos shook their hands and Eddie said "Oh what a liar, don't believe her Carlos,they are always more than 'co-workers' with Sherlock, they are more like best-friends who got each others back!" Joan was relieved after the half of the smiled and wondered if they are best friends, why they just briefly bowed at each Eddie learned that Carlos was doctor, they chit-chatted little bit more. Then Eddie said "I would invite you to our lovely table but I am sure you two wanna have some alone time." and Joan smiled "Thank you for your invitation, but you know, no work tonight. And with Sherlock, it's always work work and work! " Eddie laughed and they wished each other good night and came back to table. Eddie asked Sherlock "Did you see Joan? Right there." Sherlock replied "Eddie, I am solving ultimate murders, do you think I couldn't see the woman I see everyday when she is especially in front of my eyes?" Eddie approved. "Right." Liz waved Joan with a smile , and Joan waved back. They knew each other from Sherlock of course. Once or twice while Liz came to talk with Sherlock occasionally in NYPD , they saw each other and talked etc.

Eddie said "Well, this restaurant is great.I also heard that even though the foods are coming so late, they totally worth to wait!" to break the silence. Sherlock was even more grumpy than ever now that she saw Joan. He didn't even know why he was like this. May wanted to talk with Liz so she started talking within such a gossip air "Oh my God, Liz, did you see her dress?" pointed out Joan secretly. She continued "Beige with black stripes is such a good color for her olive skin and oh God I am sure this dress is from special collection! I mean look how tight her dress from all up to down. And by down, I mean under her hips. It's perfectly super-short! Her hair is raven-black and down and curly! Her bright black heels on stick is an exact match with her dress. I mean it must be so hard to walk with on that much thin heels!" She talked without breathing. It worked tho,Liz was enjoying and smiling. Sherlock and Eddie looked at each other and Sherlock talked "I didn't know that there was another deductive person on the table!" May was pleased about Sherlock joined the conversation.

After their food was served, Sherlock was still looking at Joan's table every 2 minutes. Joan was aware of those looks and that's why they were oftenly catching each other's eyes. Joan knew that Sherlock was deducing was like a game for him. Besides that, Joan's date was going quite good. Carlos was handsome,polite and funny. She was enjoying her 3rd date with the parts which Sherlock distracted her.

Everyone was enjoying their food except Liz. She found it little bit spicy. Sherlock looked at Carlos again and said "Perpetua.. It's spanish name. And it's obviously a Latin surprises that there are so many Latin people around." with an attitude. Liz was smiling "Wow, , that was racist!". Sherlock replied "No it wasn't. If i said, it is a terrible restaurant because there are so many Latin people around, it would be racist, but I just said it's a Latin restaurant and naturally there are so many Latin-originated people around. It's an observation. Not even a comment." Everyone was little bit shocked by the Sherlock's rough reply. "I was joking." Liz said got nervous. Then Liz pushed her chair and said "Excuse me, I need to go to restroom." May wanted to accompany her and she said "Oh, I will join you too." While they were going to restroom, Eddie kicked Sherlock's leg under the table. He said "What is wrong with you?You practically scolded her!" Sherlock was looking at Joan again. "I didn't scold her, I told the was accusing me-" Eddie cutted his sentence "Sherlock, stop. No one was accusing are not at work. Come back to us!" and he was observing his long-starings to table behind him. So Eddie knew that it was Joan's table. He also warned him "Also, stop looking at Joan. Believe me she wouldn't want you to deduce her boyfriend!" he hissed. Sherlock said "He is not her boyfriend." Eddie rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Who do you think he is?" Sherlock was about to start explain his observations but he saw that Liz and May were closing up to table and he preferred to stay silent. He turned to Liz and said "Everything's okay? You look little bit pale." Liz took a sip from her water. "I am really sorry, but I guess food made me little sick. Pregnancy can be tricky. I want you to excuse me, it's better for me to go home and get rest." Sherlock surprised, he said "Oh. Do you want me to take you a taxi?" Eddie looked at May and they were both thinking that Sherlock should take Liz home, instead of offering her to call a wasn't frustrated. She said "Not necessary. I already called my roommate to take me,she will be here in 10 guys enjoy the rest of the night." She took her purse and went towards to coat stand to take her coat. Then she was gone. After she left, May scolded Sherlock "Sherlock Holmes, what is wrong with you!?" Sherlock was intimidated. "What in the earth I did again? Let me guess, I should have help her to wear her coat! " May continued scolding "No, you should give her a ride! You are worst boyfriend ever!" she was almost angry. Sherlock replied recklessly "I don't have a car May, and I am not the worst boyfriend because I am not her boyfriend." He took a sip from his wine.

On Joan's table, Carlos was telling some surgery story. He realized that Joan was looking to the other side, so he touched Joan's hand and asked "Am I that much boring? " Joan felt Carlos' touch and she snapped her attention to Carlos. "What?" Carlos replied "You are already looking for other tables to find some other partner, am I that much boring?" he smiled. Joan realized that what she did (well looking at Sherlock's table) was rude and she tried to explain herself "Oh no, I am sorry it's totally my bad. It's just, Sherlock's girlfriend couldn't put up with him , she couldn't even complete the night." Then she realized that it was even a worse ' expression has changed "Oh,you mean your co-worker's girlfriend? Joan Watson, I didn't imagine you as a gossip girl!" he teased her. Joan was glad that Carlos didn't make this a big deal. She tried to focus on him more. While they were talking about good-old surgery days of Joan's, Carlos' phone rang. He was a doctor so there wasn't any night that he could avoid answering his calls. Joan was knowing this fact so good. He excused himself. Meanwhile Carlos was talking on the phone,Joan couldn't help but Sherlock's table again. She could only see Eddie's and May's backs, and Sherlock's displeased face from Carlos hang up the phone, he said "I am so sorry is an emergency. I really need to be at hospital right now. I am truely sorry. Not an ideal Valentine's Day, huh? I will make it up to you I promise." Joan was frustrated because she was enjoying her she understood him, because she was doctor a long time ago too. She said "Oh please Carlos, don't feel sorry, I totally understand you. Please go, we will talk later." .. "Okay" he said, he stood up and while he was going, he added "Oh, do you want me to call you a cab? Because I can't give you a ride, hospital is so not on the way of your home?" . Joan said "No, I will handle myself. I want to finish my dish first. You go, please, don't worry." Then after he left, Joan was waiting for some minutes to pass, so that she could leave too. When she stood up Sherlock stared at her. He thought "Is she leaving?" May saw Sherlock's staring eyes, and she turned and saw Joan. She spoke to her "Joan, are you leaving?" Joan came closer and replied "Yes, unfortunately Carlos received a call from hospital, it was emergency and my night had to over." She kindly smiled. May thought it would be a good idea to invite Joan to their table, to punish Sherlock. Because normally Sherlock wouldn't feel comfortable around their co-workers, except the work smiled with the pleased expression on her face, and said "Oh please, join us! We have one seat available since Sherlock's date dumped him due to pregnancy issues." Joan couldn't help but wanted to sit. Sherlock was looked at Sherlock and then looked back to May again "Thank you, you are so nice. But I don't want to disturb you" she bluffed. Sherlock stood up and pulled the chair next to him, he said "Please, Watson. Honour our table." Joan was pleased from this attitude of him. As Joan sit, May said "We were having fun before you came. Almost." She teased. Joan said "Fun with Sherlock Holmes? I thought her date dumped him for being himself." This made everyone laugh. Sherlock replied "So you were thinking about me?" that was his time to tease. Joan replied by ignoring his cockiness "There is no minute that I don't think about you !" And again, May and Eddie laughed. May saw that Sherlock was less grumpy and almost having fun, she said "Finally, this feels like a double-date! Before you came Sherlock was fussy and he made us all fussy!" Eddie also added "Indeed, but luckily,Mrs Watson always completes Sherlock's deficient sides!" He proposed a toast, then before they took a sip from their glasses, Sherlock and Joan looked each other deeply.

After awhile, night has turned to a really fun for even were talkin about the stories when Sherlock and Joan was living together during the "stay sober" period. Now they weren't living together, they were only seeing each other everyday at the police station.

May wanted some girly-gossip, so she asked to Joan "So Joan, where was Prince Charming from? Is he like Mexican or ..? " Joan replied "No, he is Spanish. He grew up in Spain, when he was 12 years old, his family moved to USA." May was pleased about Joan's answer, she said " ." Joan smiled.

There wasn't so much one by one interaction with Joan and Sherlock that night.

After awhile,Eddie checked his watch, "Geez, it's already 1 AM! I think we should get going honey." May approved. "Guys it was so fun to hang with you, but we have work tomorrow, we gotta run. You two enjoy! " They briefly said goodbye and there were only Joan and Sherlock now.

There was too much tension in the table that they weren't even talking. They were just looking at their hands, or around, Sherlock broke the silence without looking at Joan. They were still sitting next to each other and Sherlock got closer to Joan and he whispered speechlessly "You look gorgeous tonight." Joan felt Sherlock's breath on her neck and she shivered. She turned her head and then they were face to face. She couldn't help but looked Sherlock's lips. While staring his thin,well-rounded lips, she said "Thank are also so chic." Sherlock was pleased that someone appreciated his "different" than the usual outfit. May,Liz,Eddie have judged him because of not wearing "suits" but Joan was knowing that it was Sherlock's chic smiled without turning. They were still face to face and looking at each other's broke the tension, "Do you want more wine,sir?" Joan startled and unintentionally turned her head towards to voice, while Sherlock was standing still. Joan replied, "Yes,please. Is that alright Sherlock?" turned to him again. Sherlock was glad to hear his name from her lips. He said "Of course."

When waitress brought the wine,she turned to Joan and asked "I am sorry madam, there was a booked room for Table 137 in the name of Carlos Rodriguez, our Chief Waiter saw that left the Restaurant, so I would like to give this room key to you, if you want to leave, you can leave keys on will take it,after you a goodnight." The woman didn't let Joan talk. Joan was surprised. A room key? Really ? She was almost mad. How the hell Carlos was so sure Joan was gonna go to bed with him in their 3rd date? Sherlock realized her laughed. Joan turned to him angrily. "Why are you laughing?" Sherlock was enjoying her anger. "I understand what you like about him, these bossy attitudes and posterior-orders. Were you gonna go bed with him?" He continued laughing. Joan was getting more angry. Instead of replying him properly she fend him off by saying "If you could talk Spanish like he does, which is so hot, I would go to bed even with you!" Then she bottomed up the wine glass. Sherlock stopped laughing and he also bottomed up. After a bottle of bottom-up bended to her ear very closely,almost his lips were touching her neck, he whispered "Te ves increíble, por otro lado, él era ordinario y aburrido." Joan felt her whole body turned to him and "I didn't know you knew Spanish." Sherlock replied and teased, "Only enough to say that he was so good for you." Joan didn't buy it. "I know enough Spanish to understand what you mean."

Then by the time pass, they were drinking and chatting with tension. Joan still sometimes catching herself looking his lips, his manly beard, and perfect neck. His accent was sometimes turning her head, thanks to the alcohol. Sherlock also checking her breasts, her cleavage, and the legs she put crossed on each way she drink wine was,smooth and sexy. Sherlock felt a pressure on his crotches. While she reached out the wine bottle for more, Sherlock caught her hand on the bottle and said "Let me pour it for you." Their hands were touching each other. He was literally holding her said "Okay" but she didn't want to take her hand off. There was a lot of electrical chemistry between them. And she looked around and said "Or maybe not more." she took her hand off. Sherlock was he didn't say anything. Shortly after, she saw Sherlock's unsatisfaction and enjoyed it. She added "Because everyone is going their home. It's getting quiet calm here." Sherlock looked around. She was right. There was barely a 3 more couple around and they were all about to go. He said "You are right." Then Joan said "Maybe we should go." then she took the room-keys from table and checked Sherlock's face. Sherlock wasn't expecting this. But he was so glad to see this. He immediately replied "We definitely should go."

When they stood up from table, Sherlock held her waist and whispered her ear from her back "You go and say them to send our coats to room, I will handle the check." Joan didn't say anything walked towards to nearest waitress. When she was walking she felt the world was spinning. Her heart was beating so fast. It was sexual Sherlock paid the check they headed to elevator.

There was no one in the elevator. They were still quiet and standing next to each other without any was looking at the elevator's dashboard, their room was on the 39th floor, they were in 7. Sherlock was staring her breasts and then legs. When Joan realized that, she glared his eyes directly. He was seducing. And his eyes were squinted. Maybe because of the alcohol or maybe because intentionally he was doing it. Whatever the reason, he was sexy. She turned to him and came opposite of him. They were in 15th floor. Elevator was slow. She lifted her hand and touched Sherlock's manly beard. It wasn't affectionate touch, it was closed his eyes while Joan touched his beard. He forgot the world with her touch. He gently put his hands on her lower waist and got closer. He felt her scent. It was vanilla. He leaned his chin on her cheek and make her feel his beard and said "Your smell is making me dizzy." There was so many compliments from Sherlock and it was shocking but interestingly seducing for touched his hair and then he touched his chest. His chest was so hard. His arms and his shoulders were so fit. Even though Joan saw Sherlock half-naked or topless before, this was different. She was dying to see him shirtless. Then the "bing" voice specified that they arrived. She held Sherlock's hand and dragged him on the behind her. Joan was walking and trying to reach the room, and her hand was pulling Sherlock five-steps was so into Joan's bossy attitude and he could let her lead all night.

When they arrived the room door, Joan leaned her back to door and teased Sherlock "You need to listen to me and leave." Sherlock leaned his hands to door and captured Joan and they were face-to-face. He said "Oh Joan, when did I ever listen to you?" And that was enough. Joan reached pressed her lips onto his and they started to kiss. For five minutes, they didn't move or attempt to get in the room. They were just kissing and all world stopped spinning for awhile.

Then Sherlock felt more and more pressure on his crotches, Joan was wanting him inside of her. Sherlock opened the door lock, and they were in room now. He backed off and looked at Joan while they both breathing heavily.

Joan reached and took off his shirt and threw on the bed. They were still standing. Sherlock got closer and touched her hips while their bodies were almost unified. He lifted her from her hips and Joan separated her legs and tried to wrap her legs around his dress was so tight so it wasn't so possible. Sherlock realized this and they fell over to bed together. There was only moon-light in the room and it was enough to see each other's perfect bodies. Joan was laying down under the Sherlock and Sherlock was on Joan, kissing her lips like hungry for her.

Joan kissed his neck and his shoulders slowly. Sherlock's lips reached Joan's neck and breasts. She was moaning with pleasure. She reached his belt and Sherlock untied his belt. There wasn't time for completely undress each other. Because it was an urgent need. The need should be satisfied as soon as possible. Sherlock just open his tie and button,and pull down his pants so that his penis could be released. He touched her upper legs under her skirt. Joan liked it. Sherlock didn't try to take her dress off, he just pulled her skirt part of the dress towards to up, because it was so tight and now her dressed was pulled up and her legs and her laced-white-lingerie was exposed. Sherlock turned on more and more. Joan pulled down her own lingerie and pulled Sherlock to herself. Now he was slightly rubbing his penis between her legs but she was wanting more. She was wet and she pressed his body to hers and Sherlock started to thrust her pussy fastly. They couldn't more each other because they didn't need an affection. They needed sex. They were hungry for each other. They NEEDED each other. After a few thrust in and thrust out, Sherlock moaned her name "Joan". Joan was sharing the same feelings and she just said "Ohhh." with pleasure. Then they started to came together. Sherlock's penis was getting wet because Joan's pussy was dropping on his felt the sweet pressure of coming-off. He whispered "Come with me." and then with a lot of pleasurable moan and scream, they came together on each other.

After they are done, Sherlock let himself down next to Joan. Joan pulled her skirt down. They were breathing heavily. Joan said "Wow.. That was.." Sherlock completed her sentence "Amazing. I know." Joan corrected. "I was gonna say , was wrong." Sherlock finished again "That I also it was amazing."


End file.
